


let's go find it (beyond the wind)

by zerotransfat



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, F/M, Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, My brain at 2:25 am: stonks, My brain instead of going to sleep: instead of stonks politics, Politics, Travel, no beta we die like Glenn, why not both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22170097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: A year before he is announced his Grandfather's heir, Claude leaves his home behind. He travels incognito as a courier in service to House Riegan to learn more about the continent from which half his bloodline originates. Under a different sky, he finds the same prejudice, the same ignorance, the same narrow-minded ways of thinking. Despite his best efforts, there is no one Claude can truly trust in this isolated land, full of dangerous secrets and dark conspiracy.He’s beginning to lose hope in solving the mysteries of his mother’s old home when he finds a naked woman with wolf ears eating a week’s worth of his food, reading his classified mail, and snuggling against his wyvern.(AKA Spice and Wolf: Fódlan Edition.)
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50





	let's go find it (beyond the wind)

**Author's Note:**

> **Nobody:**
> 
> **Me at (no joke) deadass 2:25 AM:** the star of sirius in chinese is named tianlang (heavenly wolf). sirius. sothis. byleth. alliance full of merchants. (almyran) spice and (celestial) wolf.
> 
>  **Me, instead of going the fuck to sleep:** instead of stonks, politics
> 
> This fic will start pre-game, and then continue canon divergence. We're not going to Garreg Mach for a while yet.

_ No one knows precisely when, but the people of this village began to say that “the wolf is running” when the ripe wheat would sway with the breeze. _

_ When the ears were laid flat by wind, they were “trampled by the wolf”. When the harvest was poor, it was said that it was “eaten by the wolf”. _

_ In the beginning, there was nothing. There was only warmth. _

_ And so, a promise was made. _

_ The cycle of encounters and farewells repeated itself. Soon, humans began to achieve abundance on their own.  _

_ Perhaps there is no need to continue being faithful to the promise… _

* * *

**Year 1178, Great Tree Moon**

**50 Miles From Fódlan’s Locket**

“Dear,  I’m still worried. I’m not sure this is the best idea… why not wait a year or two and go to the Officer's Academy directly instead?” His mother bites at her lip even as he reaches out to hug her one more time.

“Mom, you know I wanna see Fódlan for what it’s really like, and the best way to do that is by travelling, seeing it with my own eyes. From what I heard from Dad, that’s how you met him too. I promise I’ll go to Garreg Mach eventually, but Grandfather’s already agreed to my cover while he tries to convince the rest of the Alliance Lords about me being his heir. Meanwhile, as courier to House Riegan, I can travel all over and get a feel for the land myself— if I am to make use of the legacy I got from you, I want to know as much as I can about the place it came from. I promise I’ll be careful.” 

“I know, Claude. But I am your mother— I will always worry.” Claude holds his mother until she relaxes a bit. “You have the letter for your grandfather?”

“Right here, safe and sound.” 

“And the letter to House Goneril?”

“Mom, I’ve got it.”

"And your extra change of smallclothes?"

 _"Mom._ Please don't do this to me."

"And the enchanted amulet safeguarding against untimely conception?"

"MOTHER. How did you sneak that into my saddlebags again?!"

"Bring back a daughter-in-law."

"I'm leaving!"

His mother waves, and she continues waving even as her figure turns to a tiny dot on the horizon as Claude gets further and further away. Claude waves back until he can no longer see her before facing forward again, turning his attention to the lands beyond the Locket. His fingers trace the metal token his grandfather sent to him moons ago, silver worked into a crescent moon with filigree spokes— the Crest of Riegan, to guarantee safe passage. 

Claude (soon to be von Riegan) takes the opportunity to smile; for once, it reaches his eyes. Perhaps in Fódlan, he can find people that would not reject those who are different.

* * *

**Year 1178, Horsebow Moon**

**Remire Village**

Just beyond the trees, Claude can see the plumes of smoke coming from Remire Village. From the vantage point of his wyvern, the fields of the little town are flush with golden wheat waving in the gentle Horsebow Moon winds. The sound of laughter and music floats up through the air as the harvest festival starts, celebrating the bounty of the land.

The townsfolk must have spotted his wyvern in the distance; many of those who knew him from his last visit wave, and Claude waves back even as he directs Ambra to land on the road right outside the village. 

"Hello! How goes the harvest?" 

"Claude! Great to see you!" Old Man Henley calls out as he wipes off a handful of sweat. "It's been a good year! Seems like Byleth hasn't eaten the wheat this time around—although with the farming methods that came out of them scholars in Enbarr and the grace of the Goddess she doesn't do that these years. You're just in time for the Festival of the Wolf."

Claude tilts his head. "Festival of the Wolf?"

"Just a tradition we have in Remire." Henley grins. "Old legend 'round these parts. The Wise Wolf Byleth lives in the wheat that we grow and remains in the wheat we reap, so to keep her from escaping, we shut in the girl who reaps the last sheath of wheat for a night so the wolf sticks around for next year. Look, there Chloe goes now!"

A brunette girl giggles on the hill some distance away as all the other women and girls surround the last sheath of wheat, as if cornering an animal. With one swipe of the scythe, she cuts it and holds it into the air. 

"I've got her! I've got Byleth! _Awooooooo!_ "

The fields echo with laughter and howls from the farmers even as children run up the road through the village behind a straw wolf effigy, throwing the fall leaves into the air.

With music and food and drink, the village celebrates another harvest, the bounty of the land. 

* * *

"Geez, how many letters am I going to pass on once I get back east...?"

Claude chews on the bit of meat jerky as he shoves the bundle of letters and small packages into his pack. In return for two week's worth of supplies, he agreed to deliver all manner of items on his way back to Leicester. His bags are stuffed to the brim with paper and small trinkets, addressed to people as close as Oghma and on, all the way to Derdriu. With the rebellion going on in Faerghus, bandits are out in force, taking advantage of the absence of Kingdom knights. It is little wonder the people of Remire Village want to reassure their relatives out east of their continued well-being.

In the light of his campfire, he takes out his notebook, precious paper bound in leather— a gift from his father. With practiced motions and a small knife, Claude sharpens his quill and begins a fresh page with a single heading: _Wise Wolf Byleth._

He chews at his lower lip, reaching a hand up to tousle his hair. Information in Fódlan is frustratingly scarce, made worse by the Church and their tendency to restrict anything considered as "heresy". Claude is reduced to collecting folktales, trying to track down leads to the Ten Elites and the Saints of Seiros, but even that's nebulous and unreliable. The Church could possibly have better resources, but would undoubtedly be censored and sanitized. 

_ Perhaps I should have gone to the Officer's Academy from the beginning anyway. It's not like I'm finding my answers anyway here in the wilderness— _

Claude freezes as Ambra trills softly; not a noise of alarm, but a cautious 'heads up' to her rider. Her wyvern blanket moves, but it is not the smooth motion of a wyvern's wing.

A faint rustle of paper. _The classified letters for Grandfather._

Letters he usually tied to a pouch around Ambra's back, since no one is stupid enough to steal anything on a wyvern's body.

Except there is something —or _someone_ — on top of Ambra. 

As quietly as he could, he gently sets his notes aside and draws his dagger. Blade in hand, Claude creeps forward, ready to fight whoever is under the blanket.

[In a single, quick motion,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yVfcecEouAk) he pulls the cover off Ambra.

Nestled under the rough, thick fabric of the wyvern blanket is a girl.

A very pretty girl.

A very pretty, _naked_ girl.

A very pretty, naked girl, eating his favourite biscuits and _reading his classified missives_.

"H-Hey! What are you—"

The girl turns to him and Claude finds himself speechless. Under the glow of the moon, the girl's green hair and light green eyes seem to shine with starlight. 

_Flick_.

Something perks up from the top of her head—two wolf ears with mint green fur twitch in the cold night air. A large tail with the same colour as her hair waves languidly behind her.

Claude's jaw drops. 

The girl turns to look up at the full Horsebow Moon, slowly drawing up to her full height, and takes a deep breath. 

The howl of a lone wolf echoes through the dark forest, through the golden fields, and into the silver night sky. 

* * *

_ In the beginning, there was nothing. There was only warmth. _

_ And so, a promise was made. _

_ The beginning of the journey of a starry wolf and a man of letters. _

**Author's Note:**

> My habit of crossovers continue with my new hyperfixation.
> 
> This fic is gonna be a fix-it because I'm going to get Claude and Byleth travelling the whole continent and solving mysteries like no one's business. TWSITD get foiled by local wolf and foreign bf bc of course they do. Also Claude is on a wyvern pre-timeskip because I said so. Mr. Hot Boy Summer can get a flying class for free, your lord could never
> 
> Fun fact, I've been chanting the "i love you bitch i ain't never gonna stop loving you, bitch" vine every time I see Mr. Claude Fire Emblem on my Switch screen the wholeass two times I've played through Verdant Wind. Playing Blue Lions and I miss him more with every passing moon.


End file.
